Student or Celebrity?
by mylifeismine
Summary: Troy chose the worst time ever to break up with Gabriella. Now that he's broken up with her, no one know's where she's gone with that bodyguard, but Taylor finds out on the internet...Troyella.


**Author's Note: I forgot my french binder, _and_ my math binder. Ugh. Hope I don't have math first period...  
-------------------------------------------------------**

**Title: Student or Celebrity?**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary: **Troy chose the worst time ever to break up with Gabriella. Now that he's broken up with her, no one know's where she's gone with that bodyguard, but Taylor finds out on the internet...Troyella.  
**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_

**Chapter One-Goodbye**

**a/n: This part till the next author's note is credited to...**  
Troy paced around back stage waiting for Ms. Darbus to call his name. He had left a voice mail for Gabriella to make sure that she was at the Talent Show that day because he had something to tell her. He didn't quite know how to say it, so he thought that it would be best to sing it to her, kind of ironic though, singing is what brought them together, and singing is what's going to bring them apart.

Ms. Darbus thanked the previous performer for their performance and then called out Troy's name along with the song he was singing, 'Say Goodbye'.

Troy peeked from behind the curtain and looked around for Gabriella. Sure enough he found her sitting in the front row. He took a deep breath and then walked out onto the stage. He brought the microphone up to his mouth and began to sing, looking into Gabriella's eyes.

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

Gabriella froze, her head spinning with questions.  
_  
How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand_

He was breaking up with her and Gabriella wasn't crying.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

Taylor looked over at Gabriella but her eyes were fixated on Troy. Taylor knew that asking Gabriella if she was alright could be the dumbest thing she could say to her friend right now. Instead, she grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with her own. She felt Gabriella squeeze her hand as she turned back to face Troy.

Chad just looked on at his friend in astonishment. Troy hadn't said a word about wanting to break up with Gabriella. He knew that they had some problems, but he didn't think that he would actually break up with her.

_But now your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know_

Gabriella knew they had their fights, and wouldn't talk to each other for a week.

_How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it? _

She remembered their first fight and it didn't go so well. It was about something stupid, Troy made a comment about her being so dedicated to Chem. club, and not he and then she made a comment about Troy and his obsession with basketball. They didn't talk to each other for about a week because they knew they couldn't stay away from each other for long. It wasn't the same now. They fought frequently and for some of their fights, there was no coming back from them.  
_  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

Troy looked at Gabriella in the audience but couldn't read her eyes.  
_  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Do you hear me crying? _

Troy saw Chad looking at him from the corner of his eye but kept his eyes fixed on Gabriella.

There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Troy looked around the auditorium, but when his eyes landed back on Gabriella, he saw a bodyguard standing beside Gabriella. Gabriella looked from the bodyguard to Troy.  
_  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I gotta gotta figure out what I need  
There's never a right time to say goodbye _

Gabriella then stood up from her seat. She slipped on the white fur coat the the body guard had been holding, then walked to one of the exits of the auditorium.

But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time

Gabriella turned back as the bodyguard opened the door.

_Right time to say goodbye_

**a/n: ...EndlessDreamer1024. From the first author's note til this one had been EndlessDreamer's! ...Even though I think I changed your oneshot wayyyy too much. Sorry!**

"Where'd Gabby go?" Troy asked Taylor after the talent show.

Taylor glared at him.

"It was coming this way, I'm sorry Taylor. Now where'd Gabby go?" Troy said.

"She said she had to go to the washroom in the middle of your break-up performance," Chad joked.

Taylor shoved Chad onto the side.

"In a fur coat?" Troy said loudly.

Taylor looked at him puzzled.

"There was a bodyguard? White fur coat? Went down to her feet?"

Taylor's expression didn't change.

"Hello!" Troy exclaimed, "What were you even doing the whole time?"

"Thinking of your punishment," Taylor said honestly.

"I'm serious, guys."

"No clue."

"Let's go to her house," Troy suggested.

Taylor laughed out loud, "You think _you'll_ get into _her_ house. You must be kidding me."

Troy frowned.

"Well I guess visiting her wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean, you _did_ just dump her in public..." Taylor thought out loud.

When they were a few houses down from Gabriella's house, Troy turned pale.

"Tell me that's my imagination," he said pointing to a big sign saying SOLD.

"That wasn't there yesterday," Taylor said worried.

"Let's go to my house," Taylor suggested, going across the street to her house.

The three burst into the house, and Taylor rushed to her computer.

"Where is she?" Taylor mumbled over and over again, as the computer started to load.

Taylor was so frantic that she didn't know what she was doing, but then she froze, "Oh. My. God."

Chad and Troy rushed to her side.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Taylor kept on mumbling, as she click on the heading, giving her a fan page.

Troy turned pale.

Chad tilted his head, "Is that Gabby?"

The fan page was a shade of lavender, but there was one part that caught Taylor's attention.

_Our fav singer is auditioning for a lead role in a movie tomorrow. We all wish her the best of luck!_

"She's a singer?" Troy whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------  
So? What'd you think? -----Bridgette


End file.
